just the two of us
by pikupikupii
Summary: summary inside


**Just The Two of us**

**Skye X claire**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance**

Author notes : wiii.. My 3rd skyeclaire fanfiction :p kepalaku penuh dengan mereka berdua XDDD dan pas dgr kimitte nya nishino kana, yang kebayang malah mereka berdua *penyakit parah* :p

Dan mungkin sebenarnya fic ini cuma memvisualisasikan lirik lagunya aja :D *cari gampangnya aja ya saya* lol

Warning : veryyy fluff.. (err..mungkin?) Don't read if you didn't like romance or fluff story :p

Disclamer : harvest moon belongs to natsume.

All lyrics belong to nishino kana - kimitte

Enjoy this fic minna-san...

...

**-Claire pov -**

_Hey, do you remember? The words you gave me._

_They still shining in my heart_

"Aku mencintaimu..selalu.. Dan akan selalu ada di sisi mu.. "

Kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Saat pertama kali kamu menyatakan perasaan padaku.

_If you hadn't been there for me in those days,_

_I might not be the person I'm now_

Kamu selalu bersamaku. Menemani ku saat aku kesepian, menghiburku saat aku sedih, dan tertawa bersamaku. Karena itulah aku menyadari, keberadaanmu sangat penting untukku.

**-Skye pov -**

_What's wrong? It's unlike you_

_To wear such a gloomy face_

Apakah kamu tahu? Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah menyukaimu.

Kamu adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Mata biru itu, kulit yang putih bersih, bibir yang mungil, dan rambut pirang panjang itu. Tapi, bukan hanya karena fisikmu saja yang membuatku mencintaimu.

_You don't , don't ever cry_

_Try to remember that._

_I'm , I'm a little clumsy_

_But I want to accept every part of you now_

_I'm here for you_

Kamu adalah perempuan yang kuat. Kamu tidak pernah menangis. Kamu selalu tersenyum. Tapi, aku tahu.. Kamu menyembunyikan air matamu. Aku tahu itu.. Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu..

Karena itulah aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Agar selalu bisa melihat senyummu. Menghapus air matamu, dan tertawa bersama mu.

_The dream we talked about_

_Are still too far away to see_

Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kamu menerima ku apa adanya. Walaupun aku belum bisa menjanjikan masa depan yang pasti untuk kita berdua, aku berjanji, perasaanku padamu, tidak akan pernah berubah.

**- claire pov -**

_You taught me_

_That everything has value_

_I don't want to lose, because you're also doing your best_

_The two of us, we can make our dream come true_

Terkadang aku masih tidak percaya kita bisa seperti saat ini, skye. Kalau mengingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

_-flashback-_

_"Pencuri..!" Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir claire saat pertama kalo melihat pria berambut perak yang tengah berlari menjauhi tempatnya berada._

_Skye, yang diteriaki claire, hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat gadis itu berusaha mengejarnya. "Tidak perlu berlari secepat itu cantik!" _

_"Kau!kembali!jangan lari!" Claire terus mengejar skye sambil meneriakinya._

_Skye tersenyum. Ia berhenti berlari, begitu pula claire. Ia terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Skye berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan senyum geli. _

_"Jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi cantik.."_

_"..hah?" Claire masih mengatur nafasnya. Tapi ia masih mendengar kata-kata pria itu, dan itu membuatnya bingung. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau skye mulai melangkah menjauhi nya lagi._

_Claire akhirnya sadar skye sudah tidak ada, ia kembali berlari. "Gyaaa! Kembali kau pencuri! Phantom skye!"_

_Sementara itu skye hanya tertawa melihatnya._

Lucu bukan? Kita yang dulu seperti itu, bisa jadi seperti sekarang. Itu semua kenangan untukku. Apa kamu juga merasa begitu, skye?

Dan aku percaya, mimpi yang selalu kita bicarakan, akan terwujud suatu saat nanti. Karena kamu yang mengajari ku untuk percaya, skye.

_I will stay with you_

_No matter what happens._

_Even if you stumble or waver_

Segala sesuatu yang telah kita lewati bersama, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Karena itulah aku akan tetap di sisi mu sampai kapanpun juga, skye. Seperti kamu yang menerima ku apa adanya, akupun begitu. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu takut.

**- Normal pov -**

_I'II stay by your side, no matter what darkness may come_

_I'm by your side_

Kedua nya berdiri berhadapan, dengan kedua tangan skye menggenggam erat kedua tangan claire.

"Bersediakah kau, claire, menerima ku apa adanya, dan hidup bersama ku selamanya, sebagai istri ku?"

Claire tersenyum dan melihat kesungguhan di mata pria itu.

" Aku bersedia.."

Skye melanjutkan kembali, "walaupun aku memiliki banyak kekurangan, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sampai akhir hidup kita nanti.."

"..aku mencintaimu skye.. Aku juga berjanji akan selalu di sisimu, selamanya.."

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia memandang satu sama lain. Skye menyematkan cincin sederhana ke jari manis claire, kemudian mengecup lembut dahi nya.

Pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri oleh mereka berdua, tidak ada yang melihat maupun memberikan selamat. Tapi mereka merasa sudah cukup puas dengan pernikahan mereka. Selama mereka menggenggam tangan masing-masing dan bersumpah untuk selalu bersama, dan telah menerima kekurangan maupun kelebihan masing-masing. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Xxxxx END xxxxx

*tepuk tangan* wii..akhirnya beres! *peluk kana nishino* makasih dah dipinjemin liriknya! Walaupun sebenarnya aku ngerasa ada yang ga pas sama liriknya. XDDDD anyway, terima kasih yang udah mau baca fic aneh ku ini.. Terima kasih juga yang udah review maupun kritik.


End file.
